Cache/Nepalese politicians flee country.2C Arisa takes position as Director
This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=605.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Sep 12, 2016 01:10:14 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Nepalese politicians flee country, Arisa takes position as Director Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » Realpolitik » Global Affairs » archives » Nepalese politicians flee country, Arisa takes position as Director « previous next » Print Pages: 1 Author Topic: Nepalese politicians flee country, Arisa takes position as Director (Read 434 times) Arisa Ozdemir Sr. Member Offline 255 Nepalese politicians flee country, Arisa takes position as Director « on: June 17, 2015, 08:41:57 AM » As I sit here in my office, another bomb has pierced the front pillars and collapsed the balcony. The riots, looting and rebel groups are destroying this country but I don't blame them. SEATO has attacked us from India, destroying their farms and cities. They have no choice, it's loot or die for them. With this I've decided that before Nepal collapses into total anarchy, drastic measures have to be taken. All the other ministers have escaped and gone back to the US, but I'm not one of them. I am Nepalese, not American. I have a duty to protect this country and do the best for these people while ensuring the freedom and prosperity I promised them. I hereby declare myself Interim Director of Nepal. Democracy is a privilege we cannot afford at this time. In exactly one hour the military will begin sweeping the streets, arresting all rioters and putting them onto the battlefield to fight off the Indian invasion. My only hope is when the Nepalese people of the future look back on this, they see exactly why I had to do this. This is an imperative and I'm willing to suffer the personal consequences and potential UN imprisonment for it, if I know in doing so Nepal will be safe and prosperous. May god help you Nepal, because he knows there's only so much I can do. « Last Edit: June 17, 2015, 08:44:40 AM by Arisa Ozdemir » Logged Officially Fired Officer of the British Commonwealth. "Hey guys I'm going for a week. I trust in you officers to hold the British Commonwealth together while I'm gone." -Namibia Capncold Full Member Offline 214 Re: Nepalese politicians flee country, Arisa takes position as Director « Reply #1 on: June 17, 2015, 08:45:35 AM » have fun beating india when they get un reset Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52334 Arisa Ozdemir Sr. Member Offline 255 Re: Nepalese politicians flee country, Arisa takes position as Director « Reply #2 on: June 17, 2015, 08:50:17 AM » Quote from: Capncold on June 17, 2015, 08:45:35 AM have fun beating india when they get un reset We're still waiting for Vader to be hauled off to court, but unsure when it will happen. Either way, we don't want to be beating anyone, it's not my intention for Nepal. If it's the only way to stop them terrorizing our people however, we'll have no option but to do it. Logged Officially Fired Officer of the British Commonwealth. "Hey guys I'm going for a week. I trust in you officers to hold the British Commonwealth together while I'm gone." -Namibia Sir_Scarf Hero Member Offline 974 Personal Text Knight of the Lunar Brotherhood Re: Nepalese politicians flee country, Arisa takes position as Director « Reply #3 on: June 17, 2015, 08:58:32 AM » Sri Lanka offers what limited economic support it can to Nepal in these trying times. Hopefully democracy and stability can return to those poor people. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49411 TRW: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100 Damnit Wlad Official of the Lunar Brotherhood alysdexia Hero Member Offline 1246 Personal Text World's Most Disruptive Re: Nepalese politicians flee country, Arisa takes position as Director « Reply #4 on: June 17, 2015, 11:55:36 AM » Quote from: Arisa Ozdemir on June 17, 2015, 08:41:57 AM May god help you Nepal, because he knows there's only so much I can do. You're not Nepalini. "Mother and Motherland are Greater than Heaven." Commonwealth shall be overthrown and new (literate) gods shall be buried in sand, sea, or lava. The Pahlavi ruling harem of IraniJordan « Last Edit: June 17, 2015, 12:01:26 PM by alysdexia » Logged                                                                                                                                                                               , . Sir_Scarf Hero Member Offline 974 Personal Text Knight of the Lunar Brotherhood Re: Nepalese politicians flee country, Arisa takes position as Director « Reply #5 on: June 17, 2015, 12:36:13 PM » As the Nepalese people did nothing to warrant such brutal aggression from India, Sri Lanka has officially entered the war in defense of Nepal. Our air forces have rendered the Indian air forces crippled, and new airstrikes will begin shortly. I still have hope for peace in these trying times, however, and I have therefore NOT engaged in any direct invasions on Indian soil. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49411 TRW: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100 Damnit Wlad Official of the Lunar Brotherhood Arisa Ozdemir Sr. Member Offline 255 Re: Nepalese politicians flee country, Arisa takes position as Director « Reply #6 on: June 17, 2015, 11:10:31 PM » The UN have decided not to arrest Vader of India. I would appreciate any soldiers to keep Nepal free as Nepal is now one attack from falling to the reds. Logged Officially Fired Officer of the British Commonwealth. "Hey guys I'm going for a week. I trust in you officers to hold the British Commonwealth together while I'm gone." -Namibia Sir_Scarf Hero Member Offline 974 Personal Text Knight of the Lunar Brotherhood Re: Nepalese politicians flee country, Arisa takes position as Director « Reply #7 on: June 18, 2015, 03:36:41 AM » Quote from: Arisa Ozdemir on June 17, 2015, 11:10:31 PM The UN have decided not to arrest Vader of India. I would appreciate any soldiers to keep Nepal free as Nepal is now one attack from falling to the reds. Fear not. You won the battle! Your forces have killed 9 thousand troops while suffering 0 thousand casualties. Your army has occupied 32937 square kilometers of enemy territory. Sri Lanka will not sit idly by whilst such injustice occurs. If the UN won't do it, then by Rumsod I SHALL! Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49411 TRW: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100 Damnit Wlad Official of the Lunar Brotherhood Print Pages: 1 « previous next » My Community » Realpolitik » Global Affairs » archives » Nepalese politicians flee country, Arisa takes position as Director SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2